2006 Free Range Film Festival
Category: Fargo Filmmaking Wiki Category: Film Festival The 2006 Free Range Film Festival was held on July 28 and 29 in Wrenshall, Minnesota. Festival Program Friday, July 28 * The World's Most Dangerous Polka Band (2006) directed by Sonya "Sonny" Tormoen ::A warm and wacky look at the house band at Nye’s Polonaise. (Documentary, 27 minutes) * Hunting directed by Jae Jung Ahn ::What happens when the hunter becomes the hunted? (Animated, 2 minutes) * A Diary Film directed by Ned Hylton ::You can make a movie about just about anything – even a trip home to visit your family. (Comedy, 5 minutes) * Sweet Caroline directed by Chris Newberry ::A story of love, loss and Neil Diamond songs set in a hospital. (Drama, 15 minutes) * South Central Farmers (2005) directed by Ross Guidici ::A heartbreaking look at a rare – and endangered – patch of green in Los Angeles. (Documentary, 8 minutes) * Homage to a Catalonian Christmas directed by Greg Wilcox ::Some foreign countries have crazier Christmas customs than others. In northeast Spain, for example, they have a creature that poops gifts. FAIR WARNING: This film features a lot of “scatological situations.” (Documentary, 18 minutes) * Beremy Jachman directed by Carolyn Main and Sam Liberto ::A poem by Duluth’s own John Holden is brought to life through the magic of moving illustrations. FAIR WARNING: This film features some “adult situations.” (Animated, 5 minutes) * Know Your Enemy (2005) directed by Aaron Arendt ::Three Russian soldiers are trapped behind enemy lines. FAIR WARNING: This film features a couple of “dirty words.” And some floating heads. And a guy in a bear suit. (Action/Comedy, 30 minutes) * Dance Party USA (2006) directed by Aaron Katz ::Jessica and Gus are two apathetic teenagers drifting aimlessly from one party to the next – until they meet each other. FAIR WARNING: This film features a lot of “dirty words” and “adult situations.” Seriously. You’ve been warned. (Drama, 66 minutes) Saturday, July 29 * Awakening directed by Joel Weber and Dominic Howes ::Poor women throughout Afghanistan and India are joining forces, combining their resources and transcending their historically restricted roles. (Documentary, 40 minutes) * Blue directed by Takuro Miyoshi ::Tamaki likes to shoot. It makes her feel calm. But she won’t shoot her boyfriend. (Drama, 13 minutes) * Letters to Germany directed by Cheri Henderson ::Duluth-made documentary about a granddaughter's relationship with her German grandparents. (Documentary, 26 minutes) * Men of Color – To Arms! directed by Lois Leveen, Christine Heycke and Sahako Kakutani ::Civil War reenactors pretend to fight a war that’s been over for more than a century. But the historical and racial legacies of that time still linger in surprising ways. (Documentary, 10 minutes) * Fundament (2006) directed by Greg Carlson ::Go to bed. (Comedy, 3 minutes) * In Defense of Definitions directed by Don Swaynos ::Webster’s dictionary is the only thing stopping our nation from descending into complete anarchy. (Comedy, 4 minutes) * If There Were No Lutherans, Would There Still Be Green Jell-O? (2005) directed by Gayle Knutson ::A Lutheran minister motivates his congregation – and others – through humor. (Documentary, 12 minutes) * To a Man with a Big Nose directed by Cecilia Aronovich ::Is that your nose or did a bus park on your face? (Animated, 4 minutes) * Benjamin Carr Moen directed by Toby Jones ::Everyone has a friend like Benjamin Carr Moen. (Documentary, 4 minutes) * Harvest Queens directed by Julia Nunes ::Beauty pageants can be found everywhere. Even in the far reaches of northern Canada. (Documentary, 30 minutes) Saturday, July 29 (Evening Session) * Excerpt from Urban Explorers directed by Melody Gilbert ::Dive under the manhole cover to explore our urban environment with an unforgettable group of adventure-seekers. (Documentary, 10 minutes) * The Betty Mystique directed by Susan Marks ::Betty Crocker may be a corporate icon. But she was born in Minnesota, so she’s our corporate icon. (Documentary, 25 minutes) * Daisy Chain (2006) directed by Allison Schmidt ::The first of six films that participated in the 2006 48 Hour Film contest, this is a gentle love story between a boy and his homicidal ventriloquist’s dummy. (Horror, 6 minutes) * Milk Babies (2006) directed by Tucker Lucas ::These adorable little angels are going to be the biggest thing since the pet rock. The winner of the 2006 Fargo 48 Hour Film Project. (Sci-Fi, 8 minutes) * In the Pink directed by Robin Decaire ::There must be a reason why nobody ever robs lemonade stands... (Action/Adventure, 7 minutes) * Conversion Van (2006) directed by Mike Scholtz ::A mild-mannered office worker must rescue his girlfriend from a suicide cult in Wrenshall, Minnesota. (Road Movie, 8 minutes) * Blind Date directed by Matt Houchin and Ross McNamara ::Three sisters. Two dates. Someone’s going to get hurt. (Comedy, 8 minutes) * Dangerous Proximity directed by Joe Martin ::International espionage isn’t as glamorous as you might think. The winner of the 2006 Minneapolis 48 Hour Film Project. (Spy, 8 minutes) * Giblets: The Canyon directed by Carolyn Main and Sam Liberto ::The world’s a dangerous place when you’re a cuddly Claymation creature. (Animated, 1 minute) * Closing Time directed by Chris Brandt ::They can raise the minimum wage. But it’s not going to make a job in fast food any more appealing. (Comedy, 4 minutes) * Excerpt from The Real Paul Bunyan directed by Daniel Taradash ::A fond look back at Brainerd’s creepy talking Paul Bunyan statue. (Documentary, 4 minutes) * The Hole Story (2005) directed by Alex Karpovsky ::Brainerd’s a strange place. Just ask the film crew from “Provinicial Puzzlers” after they hit town on the trail of a mystery. (Documentary/Comedy, 83 minutes) External Links * 2006 Free Range Film Festival website